In Gedanken
by Arca-chan
Summary: Ja, ein neue FF von mir, und das BESTE es ist mein erster Zweiteiler, der zweite Teil kommt dann noch^^, ich find das ende von meiner FF nur nich so gut gelungen.


In Gedanken  
  
Schon wieder ein Regentag, so wie seid einer Woche, das gleiche dunkle Wetter. Genauso schwarz wie mein Herz, es ist so dunkel, und es tut so weh. So wie jeden Tag ist mein Weg zum Krankenhaus gerichtet, um dich zu besuchen und zu hoffen, dass es dir doch endlich besser gehen würde. Doch meine Hoffnungen werden von Tag zu Tag weniger, doch ich will sie und werde sie nicht aufgeben. Niemals. Jedesmal tut es mir so weh, die kalten weißen Wände zu sehen, die grauen Stufen hochzugehen um wieder dieses traurige Bild von dir zu erblicken. Du warst einst der größte Krieger des ganzen Universums, das muss ich schon zugeben. Und jetzt? Ja jetzt, liegst du in einem kleinen, kahlen Zimmer, kannst weder Sehen noch Hören. Liegst einfach nur da, anfällig und so hilflos ... und so schön, immer noch, wie an dem ersten Tag, als ich dich gesehen habe. Wie lange ist das schon her? Ich weiß es nicht mehr...  
Jedesmal wenn ich schon das Gebäude, ein großer grauer Klotz, von weitem sehe, spüre ich Trauer und Angst in mir hochsteigen. Immer wieder spüre ich diese Gefühle, wenn ich nur an dich denke. Wie konnte all das nur passieren? Warum ausgerechnet du? Du, der das ganze Universum gerettet hast und das sogar mehrmals. Jeden Tag besuche ich dich, und jedesmal geht es dir wieder schlechter. Die Ärzte beteuern, dass das schon wieder wird, das glaube ich nicht ... nicht mehr. Du hast deinen Lebenswillen fast verloren, das sehe ich dir an. Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen, du liegst immer in dem Bett in einem Zimmer ohne Gefühle, du kannst die Sonne nicht sehen und hörst das Zwitschern der Vögel nicht und du spürst nicht einmal mehr die Wärme und die Sorge die die Anderen ausstrahlen, nicht einmal mehr meine. Du hörst nur noch die Geräte, wie sie arbeiten, um dich am Leben zu halten, siehst nur noch die Schläuche, die dir das Leben erhalten und spürst nur noch die Schmerzen, derer die dich nicht loslassen wollen. Ja, ich bin auch unter ihnen, ich möchte nicht das du gehst, ich wünsche mir so sehr das du bleibst, ich wollte dir doch noch etwas Wichtiges sagen. Vielleicht weißt du es schon ... vielleicht ...  
Der Gang zu deinem Zimmer kommt mir so lang vor, er ist so kalt, wie in einem Krankenhaus eben so etwas ist. Doch spüre ich wieder diese Angst aufkommen, je näher ich deiner Tür komme, je näher ich dir komme. Die Angst ,dir in die dunklen onyx-farbenden Augen zu sehen und dort nichts als Schmerz zu sehen, es tut so weh in meinem Herzen. So weh ...  
Jetzt stehe ich vor deiner Tür, einer dicken Stahltür, die nur dazu da ist, deinen Krankheitserreger von anderen abzuhalten, denn sie können ihn nicht heilen. Soweit ist die menschliche Rasse noch nicht leider ....  
Es fällt mir so schwer sie zu öffnen, es ist die Angst, die ich spüre wenn ich jetzt hier durch gehe und dir wieder in dein wunderschönes Antlitz sehen werde. Wie schwer es mir fällt, sie zu überwinden, dich zu sehen bedeutet mir alles, ich würde für dich sterben. Aber wieso willst du nicht mehr leben, du darfst nicht aufgeben, ich habe dir doch noch etwas zu sagen, etwas was mir wichtig ist, wichtiger als mein Leben...  
Die Tür ist schwer, so schwer wie mein Herz es ist, ich öffne sie und spähe hindurch, in den kahlen Raum, indem du Tag für Tag liegst. Niemand ist da, niemand, der sehen könnte wie ich meinen Stolz vergesse, sie dürfen es nicht sehen, sie dürfen nicht merken wie mein Herz zerbricht. Denn für sie bin ich der kalte, stolze Prinz, niemand hat je hinter meine Mauern gesehen, die ich um mich herum gebaut habe. Niemand ... außer dir. Ja, du hast es geschafft, hast meinen weichen Kern gesehen, du als Einziger. Vielleicht wollte ich auch, das du es siehst, vielleicht habe ich gesehen, das du nicht lachen würdest, du nicht. Ich wollte jemanden, der mich verstehen würde, jemand mit dem ich reden könnte, der mir zuhört. Aber selbst du verstehst es nicht, sonst würdest du nicht von hier gehen wollen. Niemand wird mich verstehen können, niemand und niemals ...  
Ich gebe mir einen Ruck und gehe hindurch und lassen den Blick durch dieses absonderlich Zimmer schweifen. Viel steht hier nicht, es ist ein einfacher viereckiger Raum, mit einem kleinen, Blumen überhäuften Tisch, kleinen Butzenscheibenfenster und deinen Bett mit all den Geräten. Es sieht so kalt aus, so einsam. "Hallo Kakarott ...." Jedes Geräusch hallt in diesem Raum wieder und lässt ihn doch unheimlich erscheinen, doch dieses mal ist es anders, irgend etwas ist anders, nur was? Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, ein trauriges Lächeln. Du hast dich verändert, ich spüre es, du hast wieder etwas Lebenswillen verloren. Aber du scheinst mich zu hören: Dein Kopf dreht sich leicht zu mir und ich sehe ein freudiges Lächeln, Wärme durchflutet mich, dieses Lächeln habe ich so vermisst. Die Blumen hinter dem Rücken trete ich langsam zu dir, es ist so schön doch noch etwas Leben in dir zu sehen. Es macht mich froh und zugleich traurig. "Hier, die sind für dich ..." Wie du dich über diese roten Rosen freust, es ist so wunderschön, deine Hand hebt sich zu den Rosen und ich gebe sie dir, doch du lächelst nur und nimmst meine Hand in deine. Diese Wärme fühlt sich so herrlich an, so schön ...  
Deine einst onyx-farbenden Augen haben ihren Glanz verloren, obwohl sie mich so freudig anschauen. Doch diese Wärme von dir habe ich so vermisst, ich will den Tod in deinen Augen nicht sehen, will nicht einsehen, dass du gehen willst, will nicht schon wieder alleine gelassen werden. "Kakarott ... bitte komm wieder zurück, bitte ich ... ich muss dir doch noch etwas sagen ... ich" Doch du hebst nur die Hand an meine Lippen und bringst mich zu schweigen, dann schüttelst du den Kopf und sinkst in die Kissen zurück. Wieso willst du mich nicht anhören, wieso? Ich muss dir doch etwas sagen, etwas was ich dir schon so lange sagen wollte, nur drei Wörter. Drei einfache Wörter. Doch du willst nicht hören ... nicht hören ...  
Deine Stimme, ich höre sie, ich fühle sie, sie durchströmt mich. Warme Schauer laufen meinen Rücken entlang, sie klingt so warm und doch so traurig und leer, so einsam. "Vegeta ... ich will fliegen ... ich will noch einmal fliegen, bitte lass mich fliegen..." Ganz genau weiß ich, was dieser Satz bedeutet, ich spüre die Trauer in mir hochsteigen, sie durchdringt mich, lässt mich nicht los. Wieso willst du fliegen? Möchtest du es so sehr, Kakarott? Ich kann dich ja verstehen, du wirst doch eh nie wieder gesund, wirst ewig an diesen unförmigen Geräten hängen und deinen Lebenswillen weiter verlieren, bis du nur noch dein einfaches Leben vor dich hin weilst. Nein, dann sollst du lieber gehen, auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht. Dann lass ich dich fliegen, obwohl ...  
"Bitte Vegeta ... ich kann ... nicht mehr ... bitte ... flieg mit mir ... flieg mit mir..." Du wünscht es dir also wirklich? Mein Blick wandert zu Boden, du sollst nicht meine Tränen, meine Schwäche, sehen, ich will sie dir nicht zeigen, niemand darf es sehen. Aber hast du es nicht schon gesehen? Hast du nicht schon mein Herz gesehen? Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, nie habe ich es dir gesagt. Und jetzt ... jetzt willst du fliegen, ohne mich willst du fliegen. Aber so ist dein Wunsch, und so werde ich ihn erfüllen, wenn es denn dein letzter Wunsch sein soll, der letzte in diesem Leben ...  
"Aber ... warum? Sag es mir Kakarott ... ich" Doch du lächelst nur, lächelst mich mit deiner warmen Aura an, die mich immer wieder erfreut hat, sie lässt mich aufleben, zeigt mir Wärme und Hoffnung, Hoffnung für nichts. Du willst es also, ich sehe es dir an und nun spüre ich die kalten Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, wollte nicht das du mich siehst, nicht so. Ich schließe die Augen, ich kann dich nicht mehr anschauen, kann nicht sehen wie du lachst, lachst über mich und meiner Schwäche. Sowie es alle anderen auch tun. Aber was ist das?  
Wärme durchflutet mich, sie strömt von meiner Wange und trocknet meine Tränen, tust du es wirklich? Verwundert schlage ich die Augen auf, obwohl ich genau weiß, wie verheult ich aussehe, wie schwächlich. Aber was sehe ich in deinen Augen? Ist das wirklich Wärme? Mein Herz fühlt sich so leicht an, so wunderbar leicht. Es ist das schönste Gefühl, das ich jemals gefühlt habe. Lass mich nie wieder los, bleib für immer bei mir, bei mir alleine. Deine Hand auf meiner Wange ist so leicht, so sanft. Habe ich das überhaupt verdient? Ich habe dir doch gar nicht geholfen, obwohl ich vielleicht hätte gekonnt, ich habe es nicht verdient, das weiß ich genau. Auch wenn ich dich warm anlächele, sieht man doch die Trauer die ich versuche dahinter zu verstecken. "Bitte, Vegeta, lass mich fliegen, ein letztes mal ... mit dir ..." Deine Stimme durchdringt mich, durchfließt jede meiner Adern, sie ist so warm, obwohl sie um das bittet, was ich dir nie erfüllen wollte, woran ich nicht denken wollte. Ich werde ihn dir erfüllen, das ist wohl das letzte was ich jetzt noch tun kann, das letze ...   
"Bitte ... Vegeta ... bitte" Du bittest mich? DU? Der stärkste Kämpfer im All, bittest mich. Wie oft wollte ich diese Worte hören, in einem fairen Kampf, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, alles nur wegen einem Virus, ein kleines Virus. Ich wollte dich besiegen, wollte dich flehen hören, endlich erlöst zu werden, aber nicht hier, ich kann das nicht, das weiß ich, ich kann dich nicht erlösen, Kakarott. Und doch ... ich könnte dir nichts verwehren, so wird dein Wunsch wohl in Erfüllung gehen... hier und jetzt ...  
Nur ein Nicken zeigt, das ich dich verstanden habe. Ja, ich werde es tun, nur für dich. Insgeheim lächele ich, traurig und einsam. Wenn du jetzt gehst, werde ich dann für immer alleine sein, niemand wird mehr sehen, was ich fühle. Du möchtest also fliegen, frei sein, hoch zu den Wolken fliegen und dieses Leben für immer hinter dir zu lassen. Ja ... retten kann man dich nicht, selbst nicht mehr mit den Dragonballs, denn du stirbst an einem "normalen" Tod. Ein normaler Tod ... was ist das schon? Das Ende eines langen Weges, und am Ende ist das Licht, das jeder sehen wird, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, und diese Zeit ist bei dir nun abgelaufen. Ein leises Lachen entfährt mir, das du nicht hören kannst. Ich werde ja richtig poetisch, doch ist es die Wahrheit, ich habe es eingesehen, jedes Leben endet so, egal wann und wo. So endet es immer, jedesmal...  
Aber ich spüre etwas, tief in mir, es ist ein Gefühl, es nagt an meinen Gedanken. Ist es die Angst? Ja, sie ist es, ich muss es mir eingestehen, es ist die Angst, dich zu verlieren und wieder, ein zweites mal, alleine zu sein. Ich möchte nicht einsam sein, möchte dich nicht verlieren. Vielleicht ist es das erste mal, das ich wirkliche Angst spüre Angst, die ich noch nie erfahren habe. Nicht solche Angst, wie vor dem Tod, oder solche Angst wie vor einem Kampf und dem weiteren Verlieren. Nein, solche Angst nicht. Es ist die Angst der Gefühle, ich spüre es in meinem Herzen. Aber jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr ändern, ich habe es dir versprochen und werde es einhalten ...  
Ein leises Schluchzen hallt durch das Zimmer, ich kann es einfach nicht, egal, wie sehr du mich bittest. "Ich kann nicht ... ich kann es einfach nicht ... Kakarott" Die Worte treffen dich jetzt bestimmt hart, du hast es dir gewünscht und ich kann es dir nicht erfüllen. Aber du lächelst weiter, wie warm dein Lächeln doch unter all den Schläuchen und Geräten sein kann, dieses Lächeln gibt mir Kraft, doch ich kann es, ich werde es tun nur für dich. Mein letztes Geschenk für dich, in diesem Leben. Deine Hand fährt leicht meine Wange entlang, sie gibt mir die Kraft. Ja, ich werde es tun, dieses mal werde ich dir den Gefallen tun, nur dieses eine Mal...  
Mein Blick wandert ein letztes Mal durch das Zimmer, ich werde es nie wieder sehen, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Und die anderen auch nicht. Sie werden vielleicht noch einmal kommen, und dann nie wieder. Sie werde es nicht einsehen, das weiß ich. Sie werde mir nicht vergeben, auch wenn ich ihnen die Wahrheit sage, werden sie mir nicht glauben, niemals werden sie das. Doch jetzt ist es egal, ich will nur das du glücklich bist ... nur du allein....  
Es ist ein kleiner grüner Knopf, ich muss ihn nur drücken, dann kannst du mit mir gehen. Aber es fällt mir so schwer, jetzt wo ich es machen will, ist es noch schwerer. Mein Blick schweift über die Vielzahl von Geräten, die in dieses kleine Zimmer gequetscht sind, all diese Geräten ermöglichen es dir zu leben und jetzt soll ich sie einfach abstellen. Es ist ein innere Kampf, deine Worte hallen in meinem Kopf, ich möchte sie so gern noch einmal hören, noch einmal deine Stimme hören. Doch ich gebe mir einen Ruck, es kann ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen, irgendwo muss auch mal ein Ende sein und dieses ist nun hier ...  
Es schient so einfach, es ist so simpel, ein einfacher Knopf und dann kommst du mit. Ich musste nur diese einen Knopf drücken, dann wäre es so einfach, aber es ist für mich so schwer, was soll ich den tun. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Wieso verstehst du es nicht? Deine Worte ertönen immer wieder in meinem Kopf, bahnen sich einen Weg zu meinem Herzen, und sie siegen. Ich drücke den Knopf ... und die Geräte fallen aus ...  
Es herrscht unheimliche Stille im Raum, kurz bevor hörte man noch die Geräusche, das Pumpen und Rattern, das Piepen und Arbeiten der Geräte. Doch jetzt ist kein einziger Ton mehr zu vernehmen, es ist einfach still. Vielleicht hätte ich es doch nicht tun sollen. Zweifel nagen an mir, vielleicht war es wirklich falsch. Immer noch stehe ich mit dem Rücken zu dir, kann dich nicht anschauen, habe Angst in deine, jetzt, leblosen Augen zu sehen. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften. Ist es nur ein Gefühl oder fühle ich mich jetzt wirklich einsam? Ich starre nur auf den Knopf, was würde passieren wenn ich ihn jetzt anmachen würde? Wohl nichts ...  
"Ve...geta?" Ist das wirklich deine Stimme? Das kann gar nicht wahr sein, und doch ist es so. Ich spüre es, es ist das schönste Gefühl, das ich je gespürt habe. Doch weiß ich was jetzt kommen wird ... sogar sehr genau. Ja ich werde mit dir fliegen, auch wenn ich dich dann nie wieder sehen werde, nie wieder ...  
Ich zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln, ein gequältes Lächeln, drehe mich dann um und gehe zu dir zurück. "Ich bin hier ... lass uns fliegen gehen.." Diese Worte schmerzen mich, aber ich sehe den Hoffnungsschimmer in deinen Augen und dafür würde ich alles tun, alles. Ich nehme dich mit und werde mit dir fliegen. Du bist zu schwach, deine ganzen Kräfte haben dich verlassen, du bist so hilflos wie ein kleines Kind. ..  
Die weite Landschaft erstreckt sich unter uns, wie schade das du es nicht sehen kannst, würdest du es wohl wiedererkennen? Vielleicht. Du siehst so entspannt aus, so froh und so glücklich. Macht es dich wirklich so froh, diese Welt zu verlassen? Ich bringe dich dorthin, wo wir uns das erstemal getroffen haben, das erstemal gekämpft haben und du mir das erste mal mein Leben gerettet hast, obwohl ich es gar nicht wollte. Es wäre wohl besser geworden, hier zu sterben, als dich jetzt zu verlieren. Dann wäre ich wenigstens im Kampf gestorben, als stolzer Sayiajin. Aber du? Du hast das nicht zugelassen, du nicht....  
Wie leicht du geworden bist, so dünn. Doch jetzt könnte man meinen, du wärest so wie früher, stolz und stark und so wunderschön. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich möchte dir soviel sagen, doch ich finde die Worte nicht. So bleibe ich still, lausche deinen noch gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und spüre meine Tränen. Langsam kommt es ihn Sicht, das Schlachtfeld. Ja, es sieht immer noch so aus wie früher, total zerstört. Ein Loch in der Landschaft. Ich weiß nicht warum wir hier her geflogen sind, aber ich glaube so ist es am besten. Du entgleitest mir, ich fühle es, ich spüre es, warum muss es so weh tun ...  
Jetzt sitze ich also hier ... mit dir. Wie lange habe ich auf so einen Augenblick gewartet? Wie lange schon, aber nicht so. Du liegst auf meinem Schoß und schaut wehmütig in den Himmel, dieser Blick er macht mich so traurig., so einsam. Die Zeichen haben schon begonnen, du zitterst, Krämpfe schütteln dich, aber du bleibst bei deinem Entschluß. Ich will es zwar nicht, aber ich muss dir nun Leb Wohl sagen. Diese zwei Wörter, wie schwer sie sind. Wie weh es tut ...  
Ich will es nicht, ICH WILL ES EINFACH NICHT. "bitte bleib bei mir, bitte Kakarott ... bitte. Ich will nicht alleine sein, nicht schon wieder ..." Hörst du mich überhaupt? Siehst du mich noch? Ich brauch dich wirklich, sogar mehr als ich es mir eingestehen will. Ja wie sehr ich dich brauche, schon die ganze zeit. Seit Freezer, du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben. Wie sehr es weh tat als du dich opfertest, auch für mich. Ja, selbst für mich. Vielleicht wollte ich es am Anfang nicht sehen, du warst schließlich eine Unterklasseniete, und doch stärker als ich. Aber was soll es, jetzt hilft es nicht mehr .... nichts wird mehr helfen....  
Meine Hände haben sich in deinen zuckenden Körper gekrallt. Wie lange sitzen wir hier schon? Ein paar Minuten? Stunden? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es geht dem Ende zu. Ich will dir helfen, dich befreien. Aber du ... du lässt mich einfach nicht, willst mich nicht hören. "Kakarott, bitte, geh nicht ... geh nicht". Mein Stolz ist mir in diesem Moment sowas von egal, ich will nur das du hier bleibst, hier bei mir. Dieser Stolz war immer etwas Dummes, wie früh hätte ich dir schon sagen können, das ich dich liebe, wie oft hätte ich dir es sagen können. Aber mein Stolz war zu stark. Ich spüre dein Zittern, dein Krampfen, und ich sehe dein Lächeln. Ja, du lächelst mich an, unter all dem Schmerz lächelst du mich an. Und das macht mich noch trauriger, dein Lächeln ist immer so schön, immer und ich weiß genau, dass du siehst wie ich weine, wie schwach ich bin, wie hilflos. Ich will dich einfach nicht gehen lassen, will das du hier bleibst, für immer bei mir. Aber du gehst, gerade in diesem Augenblick. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich diesen wunderschönen Glanz in deinen Augen, ein letztes Mal spüre ich deine warme Hand auf meiner Wange, ein letztes Mal fühle ich eine Wärme mich durchströmen und dann ... ist es vorbei...  
  
~~*~~  
In Gedanken  
  
Sie stand mitten im Leben  
hat das Glück angelacht  
Für den Mann und die Kinder  
die treibenden Kraft  
  
Sie war liebenswert, freundlich  
Was man herzensgut nennt  
Jemand der gerne hilft  
Den man auch gerne kennt  
  
Sie war noch zuversichtlich  
nach dem ersten Befund  
Sie glaubte und hoffte  
denn es gabt keinen Grund  
  
Von Gerechtigkeit hielt   
diese Krankheit nicht viel  
Sie verfolgte ein Dickicht  
Und sinnlos ihr Ziel  
  
Das Grab längst verschlossen,  
die Schmerzen vergehn  
die Tränen vergossen  
das kann keiner verstehn,  
die Zeit bringt Vergessen   
doch was auch geschieht   
sie lebt in Gedanken  
und in diesem Lied   
  
All die Operationen  
All die Therapien  
Begannen dem Körper  
Die Kraft zu entzieh'n  
  
Doch sie wollte kein Mitleid  
Mit Löwinnenmut  
Oh, lachte sie weiter  
Als ging es ihr gut  
  
Ich sah sie und weinte  
Sie tröstete mich  
Ja, das war echte Größe  
Mir war jämmerlich  
  
Sie hat sich auf's nächste  
Konzert so gefreut  
Daß sie's nicht mehr erlebt hat  
Tut mir mehr als leid  
  
Das Grab längst verschlossen,  
die Schmerzen vergehn  
die Tränen vergossen  
das kann keiner verstehn,  
die Zeit bringt Vergessen   
doch was auch geschieht   
sie lebt in Gedanken  
und in diesem Lied   
~~*~~  
  
"nein, NEIN KAKAROTT, KAKAROOOOT!" Das darf nicht wahr sein, ich will nicht das es wahr ist. "Nein, nein, bitte nicht." Dein Körper ist so leblos, dennoch drücke ich ihn an mich. Du hast mich also alleine gelassen? Einfach so. Wieso? WIESO? SAG ES MIR. "sag es mir doch ... sag es" Warum werde ich immer alleine gelassen? Warum jetzt auch von dir? "KAKAROTT, ICH LIEBE DICH ... ich liebe dich ... Kakarott." Du hörst es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Bist jetzt frei, ohne Sorgen bist du gegangen und ohne Sorgen lebtest du hier. Jetzt ist es vorbei und du bist frei wie ein Vogel, bist geflogen und gelandet, hast gekämpft und geweint, hast dich gefreut und bist verzweifelt. Jetzt ist das alles vorbei, sind Erinnerungen im Wind der Zeit. Ich werde nie wieder all diese Gefühle von dir sehen, nie wieder. Und ich werde dich nie wieder sehen, denn du, du bist jetzt im Himmel, schaust bestimmt belustigt auf mich hinunter. Ja, bestimmt lachst du. Aber es ist mir egal, sollst du doch, Hauptsache du bist jetzt glücklich. Ein Wind kommt auf, ein warmer Wind, der mich an etwas erinnert. Er ist so weich, so freundlich. Aber er berührt mich nicht, was soll schon ein Wind machen, nichts. Mir wurde gerade das Liebste genommen, was ich je getroffen habe. Es ist so leer hier, schon jetzt fehlt mir dein Lachen, deine naive Art, einfach alles an dir. Aber dich braucht es ja nicht mehr zu stören, du hast schließlich keine Sorgen mehr, hast jedoch so viele zurückgelassen. Aber was soll ich schon tun? Ich bin wie ein Blatt im Wind, und kann nichts mehr machen .... es ist vorbei ...  
Der Wind spielt mit deinen Haare, das Lächeln blieb auf deinem Gesicht, du siehst so friedlich aus. Wie gerne hätte ich deine warmen Lippen gespürt, mich nach deinen Händen gesehnt. Doch ich wurde nie erhört, nie. Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht in deinen Armen zu liegen. Aber nie hast du es mir gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich siehst du mich nur als ‚guten' Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Mmh, wohl besser als nichts... Ich werde dich nun nicht mehr wiedersehn. Schade eigentlich, denn ich hätte gerne den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbracht. Schade ... wirklich schade....  
Der Wind scheint zu flüstern, er flüstert still und ich spüre nur deine Stimme in ihm. Kann es wirklich sein? Du liegst hier, und schaut mich mit halb geschlossenen Augen an. Wie kannst du mit mir sprechen ... mich überhaupt nur ansehen. Wie kannst du mich ertragen? Soviel schlimmes was ich getan habe. Aber ändern kann man es doch eh nicht, nicht mehr. Ich wäre wirklich gerne in den Himmel gekommen, mit dir. Du wirst mir sicher nicht glauben, das würde keiner. Alle sehen nur den brutalen, kaltherzigen Sayiajin in mir, niemand hat je in meine Seele gesehen ... außer dir vielleicht. Aber warum hast du mich dann alleine gelassen? Warum nur....  
"Bitte, komm zurück, ich will nicht alleine sein, bitte, bleib bei mir..." Ich will es einfach nicht glauben, ich will einfach nicht, du darfst nicht tot sein. Meine Hände krallen sich in deinen Oberkörper ... aber er ist schon kalt, nur noch eine Hülle, ein einfacher Körper. Ich höre deine Stimme, tief in mir, in meinem Herzen. "Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, für immer und bald ... sind wir zusammen ... ich liebe dich Vegeta ... für immer ..:" Dieser Satz, ist er Wirklichkeit? Oder nur meine Illusion? Nein, ich spüre es, ich weiß es ganz genau ... aber warum schmerzt es so? "..." Es tut einfach nur weh ... ich möchte dich so sehr wiedersehen, dafür würde ich alles tun ... einfach alles. Aber wie ... es ist vorbei ... du bleibst fort ... für immer ... so muss es wohl sein ...  
Dein Körper ist leblos, nur noch ein Hülle von keinem Wert, für mich schon. Für mich ist es immer noch etwas Wertvolles, etwas was ich nie hergeben will. Ich beuge mich hinunter und küsse dich leicht. Jetzt kann ich dich gehen lassen ... jetzt werde ich auch noch die letzten Jahre schaffe ...  
"Ich liebe dich, Kakarott ... ich werde dich für immer lieben ... leb wohl ... mein Koi ... lebe wohl ... "  
  
Weit entfernt in einem Krankenhaus ...  
  
Die Geräte leuchten in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers, ein leises Flüstern erfüllt es, doch es ist nur der Wind. Er fließt, wie ein kleiner Bach, durch die offene Stahltür. Die roten Rosen, in einer blauen Vase stehend, bewegen sich leicht hin und her, im Spiel des Windes und beginnen zu fallen, Blatt für Blatt.. Durch die kleinen Fenster fallen schimmernde Silberstrahlen, Strahlen des Mondes. Sie durchfluten das Zimmer und geben ihm etwas mystisches. Das Licht läuft in kleinen Linien das Zimmer, über die blinken Lämpchen der Geräte, über das helle Holz des kleinen Tisches, über den grauen Boden und über ein einsam stehendes Bett. Das Zimmer ist leer. Nichts mehr zeigt, das hier noch vor ein paar Minuten jemand lag, jemand der sich wünschte zu fliegen. Und dies auch tat. Man hörte den Wind schluchzen und leise durch Zimmer gehen, es schien, als würde ein letztes mal jemand dieses Zimmer durchqueren, auf der Suche nach etwas und sich dann langsam auflösen. Die Tür ging ein Stück weit auf und man sah, wenn man genau hinschaute eine Gestalt mit großen Engelsflügeln den Gang entlang laufen, sie schien sich zu freuen und gleichzeitig zu Trauern. Sie lief bis das Mondlicht sie berührte, dann löste sie sich auf ...  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
